whisperingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Bold text: whispering Normal text: normal voice (The episode are in the order of the English Dub) (Some lines for the English Dub I typed up might be incorrect due to the weird balancing through the audio pieces for music and dialogue) Episode 1: Kirby Comes to Cappy Town Original Japanese Version Fumu: King Dedede. We absolutely won't let you pass here. Dedede: Arrest them! Arrest them! Escargon: Your majesty, they're just kids. (Escargon starts to whisper something to Dedede that's unintelligible) Dedede: What? His ship? All right, I'll give you a break today. English Dub Tiff: We're not gonna let you hurt our friend Kirby. Dedede: Don't tell me what to do! I'm the king! Escargoon: Wait! I have an idea. (Escargoon starts to whisper something to Dedede that's unintelligible) Dedede: That's a good one, Escargoon. There's more than one way to skin a Kirby. Episode 44: A Novel Approach Original Japanese Version (Fansub) Escargon: Out of the way! Biburi: You can't do that. Please get back in line. Dedede: Biburi, this is King Dedede you're talking to! Escargon: Biburi, you're a lowly bookseller and you're making his majesty wait in line? Biburi: But it's selling so fast I'm running out. Escargon: (to Dedede) It must be an interesting book. Dedede: Sell it to me specially! (Biburi smacks Dedede's hand that's about to touch a book with a feather duster) Biburi: I can't even do that for you, your majesty. Dedede: Oh, okay. (Dedede points in the opposite direction) Dedede: Aah, it's a flying saucer! (Biburi looks at the general direction Dedede's pointing to, but Dedede takes a copy of the book and runs) English Dub Escargoon: Make way, losers! Biblio: You'll have to wait till you get to the front of the line, your majesty. Dedede: Wherever I am is the front of the line. Escargoon: Just fetch us a copy of that book everybody's reading and make it snappy. Biblio: All my copies are for folks on the waiting list. Escargoon: (to Dedede) You better turn on the old Dedede charm. Dedede: I'm sure you could spare one copy. (Biblio smacks Dedede's hand that's about to touch a book with a feather duster) Biblio: Rules are rules, even for kings. Dedede: True. (Dedede points in the opposite direction) Dedede: Ah! Look at that flying giraffe! (Biblio looks at the general direction Dedede's pointing to, but Dedede takes a copy of the book and runs) Episode 47: Cartoon Buffoon Moment 1 English Dub Escargoon: (to Tiff) Well then Ms. Smarty Pants, you write the script! (Dedede pulls Escargoon closer to him) Dedede: (to Escargoon) I want Dedede-Man to be the star of this here show! Escargoon: (to Dedede) She'll just be your assistant. Moment 2 English Dub Escargoon: Sire, is it too late to can her? Dedede: I wanted to be the main character! Escargoon: Don't worry, we'll add it in later. Moment 3 English Dub Escargoon: This is where they fill in the color, sire. (Dedede sees Lady Like coloring Kirby) Dedede: What!? She's painting Kirby over there! (Dedede tries to possibly attack Lady Like, but Escargoon stops him) Escargoon: No, sire! We'll put you in later. (Dedede groans) Moment 4 English Dub Escargoon: You can take these things when you're the director. (Dedede laughs) Moment 5 English Dub (Dedede laughs) Escargoon: Sire, shush! We're in recording production. Looks like they drew these with their eyes closed. Dedede: Remind me to fire that no talent character designer. Escargoon: You know, your head's even fatter than I thought it was. Moment 6 English Dub Tiff: Those two changed my script so they look like heroes. Tuff: Dedede and Escargoon are heroes? This sure isn't a reality show. Moment 7 English Dub Sir Ebrum: Look here. Am I really that plump? Lady Like: Stick to the script. Moment 8 English Dub Tuff: Tiff, what happened to all the action scenes? Tiff: They got rid of my whole story line. All they do now is talk to each other. Sir Ebrum: I always thought an animated cartoon was supposed to be animated. Lady Like: The only thing moving is their lips. Episode 72: Waddle While You Work English Dub (Escargoon notices Kirby in the garden of the castle of Dedede, which is where Waddle Dees are going into a machine to be sold and touches Dedede) (Escargoon starts to whisper a plan to sell Kirby as a Waddle Dee with most of it being unintelligible. The only words that can be clearly heard are '''Kirby' and something sweet)'' Dedede: That's a good idea. (It's shown a couple of seconds later that the plan was to get Kirby distracted by a piece of cake and capture him as he's almost near the cake, and it worked) Category:Kirby (Franchise)